


[Podfic] Upon My Works

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Hell Is Awful, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Hell doesn't send rude notes, they drag you back downstairs to pay for your mistakes.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Gore
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Upon My Works

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon My Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375241) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Upon-My-Works-by-entanglednow-ellfhl)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/015crte8u2vrnfr/GO_Upon_My_Works_-_Gore.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
